The present invention relates to an improved toothbrush holder and dryer system.
The conventional toothbrush and its storage between uses are well known. For instance, a toothbrush can be stored in any of various holders between uses such as a conventional toothbrush rack affixed to a bathroom wall or within a medicine cabinet. However, the toothbrush becomes wet with each use, generally several times per day. Therefore, between uses, the damp toothbrush is a fertile site for growth of bacteria, and easily becomes soiled by, for example, airborne dust and the like.
There has been widespread use of devices for sterilizing toothbrushes, bathroom cups, and even the air in the bathroom. Various such devices have been employed which include direct radiation of a toothbrush by ultraviolet light to kill bacteria (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,251; 3,114,038; 3,309,159 and 2,592,131). However, ultraviolet light bulbs significantly add to the cost of operating such devices. Furthermore, use of a direct heat source adjacent a toothbrush, without sufficient air movement, may overdry the toothbrush and damage its bristles. A direct heat source also exposes a user to the danger of burn injury if he or she touches the hot bulb when removing or replacing the toothbrush.
The overdrying problems associated with directly sterilizing a toothbrush may be somewhat ameliorated by including auxiliary mechanical devices for circulating the air within the drying chamber. This technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,251. However, substantial direct heating must take place in order for sterilization of the toothbrush to be effected. Moreover, the motor and fan used to move the heated air adds significant cost and complexity to that toothbrush sterilizing device.
Access for removing and replacing a toothbrush in a toothbrush holder and dryer is another important consideration. The conventional, open toothbrush rack discussed above maximizes ease of access, but leaves the toothbrush exposed to dirt, dust and airborne bacteria. U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,038 provides easy access by leaving the toothbrush generally exposed, with the toothbrush handle protruding outside the holder. That design, however, exposes the toothbrush to the pollutants noted above.
On the other hand, effective enclosure of the toothbrush can impede access during the removal and replacement operations. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,251, the toothbrush holder requires the user to remove the lid and reach into the container to remove or replace a toothbrush. This is difficult because the sterilization source is immediately adjacent the toothbrush racks, leaving very limited clearance for the user's fingers. It is even more difficult to replace the toothbrush because the toothbrush handle must be inserted into a small aperture sized so that the head of the toothbrush cannot fall through the rack. The same problems exist in the device shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,131.
The toothbrush sanitizer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,159 provides a hinged access door which opens the toothbrush housing and simultaneously exposes the toothbrushes for removal. The device has numerous parts resulting in increased cost of manufacture and maintenance and is difficult to keep clean. To be cleaned effectively, a toothbrush holder must be easily accessible and/or must be easily disassembled. Complex designs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,159, are not conducive to easy and effective cleaning since interior parts are not easily accessed nor is the system easily disassembled.
Other devices, such as those directed to drying nail polish applied to the nails of a user, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,824 to Selditz and U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,858 to Goodman.
Accordingly, a need exists for a toothbrush holder which can provide safe and effective drying of the toothbrush and easy access for removing and replacing the toothbrush, is easy to clean, and is compact, simple, inexpensive and convenient in design.